Lügen
by 00-Mariska-00
Summary: Catherine hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und ist in die Hände eines Bankräubers gekommen...
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: Lügen**

**Autor: 00-Mariska-00**

**Rating: frei ab 13**

**Inhalt: Catherine hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und ist in die Hände eines Bankräubers gekommen. **

**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie CSI und ihren Charakteren gehören CBS, Anthony Zuiker und Jerry Bruckheimer.**

**LÜGEN**

Catherine öffnete ihre Augen und sah umher. Wie in letzter Zeit, hatte sie des Öfteren das Gefühl, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Als würde sie sich an etwas wichtiges nicht mehr erinnern können. Es war wie eine Lücke in ihrem Kopf, die sich nicht füllen ließ. Was Catherine nicht wusste; sie wurde vor einem Monat niedergeschlagen. Eigentlich war es nur ein Zufall gewesen. Die zwei Bankräuber waren mit der Beute aus der Bank gestürmt und Catherine hatte es mitbekommen. Sie zog ihre Waffe, doch sie wurde von hinten niedergeschlagen. Als die Verbrecher sahen, dass sie eine CSI Dienstmarke trug, bekamen sie Panik und nahmen sie mit. Allerdings hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Catherine ihr Gedächtnis verlieren würde. Das haben sie zu ihrem Nutzen gemacht. Sie haben ihr Lügen erzählt und sie glaubte es. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

David, der sich als ihr Ehemann ausgegeben hatte, hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihr Name Vanessa laute und sie Hausfrau wäre, aber sie fühlte sich nicht als eine Hausfrau. Catherine hatte oft geweint, weil sie sich einfach an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, doch David ging sehr nett mit ihr um, sodass sie ihm glaubte. Wenn sie David nicht glauben konnte, wem dann? Sie kannte nur David und seine zwei Kumpels Oliver und Ryan. David hatte ihr verboten das Haus zu verlassen, doch einen Grund hatte er ihr nicht genannt. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt immer daran gehalten.

„Hey, Du bist ja schon wach. Guten Morgen mein Schatz." David betrat das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Morgen.", brachte sie nur heraus. David lächelte sie an, strich ihr über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Catherine schien abwesend zu sein; sie war in Gedanken versunken. „Sag mir, an was Du denkst.", forderte er von ihr sanft. Catherine strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und sah ihn an. „Ich versuche mich an etwas zu erinnern.", erklärte sie ihm knapp. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab Dir doch schon alles erzählt, was Du wissen musst. Das andere war nicht wichtig. Und jetzt zerbrich Dir Dein schönes Köpfchen nicht darüber. Komm, lass uns frühstücken."

**Zur gleichen Zeit**

**CSI Gebäude**

„Also, lasst uns noch mal zum hundertsten Mal von vorne anfangen.", meinte Gil und sah in die Runde. Sie hatten gerade einen schweren Fall aufgeklärt und hatten jetzt wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit sich intensiver mit Catherines verschwinden auseinander zu setzen. Ein Bild von ihr wurde bereits vor einem Monat in jedes Polizeirevier gefaxt. Sogar in den Nachrichten hatten sie etwas über ihr Verschwinden gebracht. Niemand dachte daran, dass Catherine absichtlich verschwunden sei. Das würde sie niemals tun. Schon allein wegen ihrer Tochter nicht. Lindsay lebte derweilen bei ihrer Schwester. Es verging kein Tag, an dem Lindsay nicht anrief und Gil fragte, ob sie schon eine Spur von ihrer Mom hatten. Doch Grissom musste jedes Mal mit einem großen Bedauern verneinen.

„Catherine und ich haben den Tatort besichtigt und Spuren gesichert. Danach wollten wir zurück fahren. Catherine bat mich unter der Fahrt, vor dem Cafe' neben der Bank zu halten. Leider bekam ich keinen Parkplatz in der Nähe und parkte weiter weg. Catherine stieg aus und ging. Danach hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das habe ich ja schon alles erzählt. Jedenfalls sind dann ein paar Minuten später lauter Streifenwagen zur Bank gefahren, weil die überfallen wurde.", erzählte Nick. „Die Täter wurden noch nicht geschnappt oder?", hakte Warrick nach. Sara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Aber es könnte eine Verbindung zu Catherine und dem Banküberfall geben.", überlegte sie. „Angenommen sie wurde von den Bankräubern gekidnappt. Was wollen sie von ihr? Das würde überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben. Catherine würde ihnen nur ärger machen.", gab Gil den anderen zu bedenken. Dass sie wahrscheinlich schon tot sein könnte, wollte sich niemand vorstellen. „Wo bist Du nur, Cath?", murmelte Nick.

**Eine Stunde später**

**Davids Haus**

„Vanessa, ich muss für ein paar Stunden weg.", verkündete David und zog sich seine Jacke an. „Wohin?", wollte sie wissen. „Zu Ryan.", antwortete er knapp und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Lass mich mitkommen.", bat sie ihn eindringlich. „Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz. Das geht nicht. Komm her.", forderte er sanft. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen lang anhaltenden Kuss auf den Mund. Danach sah er ihr in die Augen und lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich Dich habe.", meinte er. Sie erwiderte matt sein Lächeln. „Ich werde mich beeilen. Versprochen. Bis dann." Er verließ das Haus. Catherine ging zum Fenster und sah ihm nach.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie allein in dem Haus war. Was sollte sie tun? Es war langweilig. Sie entschied sich dafür mit den Bus in die Stadt zu fahren. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde es David niemals erfahren. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht verletzen oder enttäuschen. Er war der einzige, den sie vertrauen konnte.

**Eine halbe Stunde später**

Catherine stieg etwas verunsichert aus dem Bus aus und steuerte auf ein Cafe' zu. Sie blieb vor dem Cafe' stehen und sah sich um. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sie schon mal hier gewesen wäre. War das Einbildung? Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und betrat das Cafe'. Es saßen mehrere Leute an Tischen und unterhielten sich. Catherine nahm an einem Tisch platz und studierte die Karte. Hunger hatte sie keinen, aber sie wollte unbedingt einen schönen Kaffee mit viel Sahne trinken.

Die Tür zum Cafe' wurde erneut geöffnet und Nick trat ein. Seine Gesichtszüge waren traurig. Catherine blickte kurz verwirrt zu ihm und widmete sich danach wieder ihrer Karte. Nick ließ seinen Blick durchs Cafe' schweifen und blieb schließlich an Catherine hängen. Träumte er? „Cath!" Nick ging mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu und umarmte sie von der Seite. Catherine sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Was wollte er? Wer war er überhaupt? Nick löste sich von der Umarmung und legte seine beiden Hände sanft auf ihre Wangen. Sie hielt den Atem an und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen, doch Catherine drückte ihn zurück. „Stopp.", meinte sie. Nick sah sie etwas verwirrt an, zog einen Stuhl zu sich und nahm platz. „Was ist denn los, Catherine? Wo warst Du? Wir alle haben uns solche Sorgen um Dich gemacht.", erklärte Nick und nahm ihre Hand.

„Sie müssen mich mit jemand verwechseln. Ich bin nicht Catherine." Sie entzog Nick die Hand. „Was ist mit Dir los? Dein Name ist Catherine.", machte er ihr klar. Catherine sah ihn mitleidig an. Seine Augen glitzerten und waren voller Hoffnung. „Nein. Mein Name ist Vanessa Cooper.", teilte sie ihm mit. Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Du bist Catherine Willows. Wir arbeiten zusammen und stehen uns sehr Nahe. Ich bin's Nick.", erklärte er ihr. Catherine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie verwechseln mich. Wirklich. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet.", verkündete sie. „Nein. Eddie und Du sind geschieden.", erzählte er. „Eddie? Wer ist Eddie? Mein Mann heißt David.", ließ sie ihn wissen. „Bitte hör auf damit, Cath. Du machst mir Angst.", gab er zu. „Oh, Sie machen mir Angst.", legte sie ihm ans Herz.

„Hör mir zu, Cath. Wir haben zusammen im Auto gesessen und geredet. Du hast dieses Cafe' hier gesehen und wolltest einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen kaufen. Ich habe den Wagen geparkt und Du bist ausgestiegen und weggegangen. Das war vor einem Monat. Seitdem hat niemand etwas von Dir gehört. Deine Tochter vermisst Dich.", erzählte Nick ihr. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Tochter und mein Name ist auch nicht Catherine. Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Catherine erhob sich vom Stuhl und wollte gehen, doch Nick hielt sie fest. „Geh nicht. Bitte.", flehte er sie an. „Ich muss. David darf nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin.", meinte sie knapp. Nick sah sie an und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Wer war David? Und was war mit Catherine los? Hielt sie ihn zum Narren? Keinesfalls wollte er sie jetzt gehen lassen. Er hatte sie gerade erst gefunden. Nick tat das einzig plausible, was ihm einfiel. Er zog seine Dienstmarke hervor und streckte sie Catherine entgegen. „CSI. Du wirst mich mit aufs Revier begleiten.", teilte er ihr mit. Vielleicht konnte Gil feststellen was sie hatte. Catherine verzog gekränkt ihr Gesicht und sah ihn flehend an. David durfte einfach nicht erfahren, dass sie das Haus verlassen hatte. „Bitte. Ich habe nichts getan." Catherine so ängstlich und verzweifelt zu sehen, tat Nick im Herzen weh. „Tut mir Leid, aber das muss sein."

fortsetzung folgt, wenn ihr wollt :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI Gebäude**

Catherine betrat genickt mir Nick den Pausenraum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Die einzige große Sorge, die sie im Moment hatte, war David. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu Hause. „Ich hab sie gefunden.", verkündete Nick. Alle drehten sich in seine Richtung und schwiegen. Warrick fasste als erster das Wort. „Catherine. Schön Dich zu sehen. Wir hatten solche Angst um Dich. Wo warst Du?", wollte er wissen. Catherine fasste sich an den Kopf und sah Warrick misstrauisch an. „Wie oft soll ich das heute noch sagen? Ich bin nicht Catherine.", schrie sie schon fast. „Was ist mit Dir los?", hakte Sara nach. „Kann ich wieder gehen? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Ich habe nichts verbrochen.", sprach Catherine an Nick gerichtet. Gil stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu ihr. „Komm, setz Dich." Er dirigierte sie in einen Stuhl.

„Wenn Du nicht Catherine bist, wer bist Du dann?", wollte Grissom wissen. Er wusste genau, dass sie Catherine war. Niemals würde er sie verwechseln. „Vanessa Cooper.", teilte sie ihm mit. Nick, Warrick und Sara beobachteten Gil und Catherine. Sie wussten, dass er etwas vorhatte. „Okay, Vanessa. Ich möchte, dass Du mir ehrlich antwortest.", forderte Gil. Sie nickte und sah ihm in die Augen. „Na schön. Vor ungefähr einem Monat bist Du aufgewacht und hast Dich an nichts mehr erinnert. Weder wie Du heißt noch an sonst etwas. Richtig?", wollte er sich bestätigen lassen. Sie nickte erneut leicht. „Dann war da eine Person und hat Dir erzählt wer Du bist.", schlussfolgerte er. „Ja. Mein Mann.", erklärte sie ihm. „Er hat Dich belogen. Du bist nicht verheiratet und Dein Name ist auch nicht Vanessa Cooper. Du heißt Catherine Willows und arbeitest beim CSI. Du hast eine kleine Tochter namens Lindsay, die Dich sehr vermisst.", erzählte er ihr.

„Wieso sollte David mich belügen? Sie lügen! Warum tun Sie das? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.", meinte sie. Nick verließ sofort das Zimmer, um ihr Kopfschmerztabletten zu besorgen. „Nick und ich lügen nicht. Wir sprechen die Wahrheit. Dieser David lügt. Aber warum er lügt, weiß ich nicht. Sag uns, wo Du wohnst.", verlangte er sanft von ihr. „Darylroad 52.", antwortete sie mit einem Seufzen. Gil drehte sich in Warricks und Saras Richtung. „Sara, Warrick. Fahrt dort hin." Beide nickten und verließen den Raum. „Was wollen Sie dort?", forderte sie leicht wütend zu wissen. Grissom wich ihrer Frage aus. „Du musst mich nicht Siezen. Komm mit, ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen."

Er ging mir ihr in den Umkleideraum und öffnete ihren Spint. Auf der Innenseite der Türe waren zwei Fotos. Eins zeigte Lindsay alleine und eins zeigte sie mit Lindsay. „Sieh es Dir an. Das ist Deine Tochter." Catherine stellte sich vor dem Spint und betrachtete die Bilder. Die Frau auf dem Bild hatte schon sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, aber ob sie es auch war? Das kleine Kind, fand sie wirklich süß, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ein Kind hatte. „Ist das Beweis genug, dass Du Catherine Willows bist?", hakte Grissom nach. Catherine machte den Spint wieder zu und sah zu Gil. Als sie in seine Augen sah, hatte sie plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Ihr war es, als ob sie diese Augen schon oft gesehen hatte und sie gut kannte. Sie konnte seine Gefühle in ihnen sehen. Die Augen sind die Spiegel seiner Seele. Sie merkte, dass er verzweifelt war. Wegen ihr?

„Tut mir Leid, aber das auf dem Foto könnte ich sein, aber das kann auch eine Frau sein, die mir ähnlich sieht.", sagte sie sanft und sah ihn etwas mitleidig an. Er tat ihr irgendwie Leid. Gil nickte leicht. „Dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die wir tun könnten. Und dann musst Du es glauben, ob Du willst oder nicht. Wir könnte deine DNS überprüfen oder Deinen Fingerabdruck.", schlug er vor.

**Eine Stunde später**

Catherine saß allein im Pausenraum. Die Kopfschmerztablette, die ihr Nick gegeben hatte, fing langsam zu wirken an. Sie hatte einen DNS Test gemacht und der hat eindeutig ergeben, dass sie Catherine Willows sei. Catherine seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf mit den Händen. Was sollte sie glauben? Sie wusste überhaupt nicht mehr wem sie glauben sollte. Dem DNS Test oder David. Der Test könnte manipuliert worden sein, überlegte sie. Aber ebenso könnte David sie belogen haben. Das konnte sie sich aber nicht so recht vorstellen. Er war immer so führsorglich und liebevoll mit ihr umgegangen. Warum sollte er nur lügen? Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto unlogischer wurde alles.

Wem konnte man heutzutage überhaupt noch trauen? Sie erinnerte sich an einen Spruch; Vertrauen kann dich befreien oder töten. Catherine setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah durch das Glasfenster im Pausenraum. Draußen sah sie Sara und Warrick, die David bei sich hatten und mit ihm den Gang entlang gingen. Sie erhob sich sofort vom Stuhl und folgte ihnen. „David.", rief sie seinen Namen. David blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr einen giftigen Blick. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Was sollte dieser Blick? Das einzige was sie im Moment wollte war, mit ihm allein zu reden und die Missverständnisse aufzuklären. „David, ich muss mit reden. Bitte.", bat sie ihn eindringlich. „Cath, das kannst Du nach der Vernehmung.", meinte Warrick und ging zu ihr. Sara führte David in das Verhörzimmer und Warrick ging mit Catherine in das Nebenzimmer, sodass sie alles beobachten konnten.

„Bitte, Sie verstehen nicht. Ich muss jetzt mit David sprechen. Es ist wichtig. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll.", machte sie Warrick klar. Warrick strich ihr leicht über den Oberarm und lächelte leicht. „Cath, Du musst mich nicht Siezen. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie verwirrend die ganze Sache für Dich sein muss.", meinte er. Catherine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Hör auf damit. Du weißt nicht im Geringsten wie das ist und hör auf mich Cath zu nennen.", forderte sie von ihm. „Gil hat mir erzählt, dass ihr ein DNS Test gemacht habt und der ergeben hat, dass Du Catherine Willows bist. Warum zweifelst Du es an? Warum sollten wir Dich alle belügen? Was hätten wir davon?" Catherine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ins Verhörzimmer, indem Sara gerade begann David zu vernehmen.

„Fürs Protokoll. Nennen Sie uns Ihren vollständigen Namen.", forderte Sara und nahm auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von ihm platz. „David Cooper.", murrte er. „David, Sie wissen was Ihnen vorgeworfen wird. Sie haben Catherine entführt und sie einen Monat lang fest gehalten. Außerdem haben Sie ihr sozusagen eine falsche Identität gegeben. Wie äußern Sie sich dazu?", hakte Sara interessiert nach. David verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme und sah zum Spiegel. „Ist sie dahinter?", fragte er. „Ja das ist sie. Also was sagen Sie dazu?", fragte Sara hartnäckig. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Spiegel. „Ich liebe sie.", antwortete er. „Das rechtfertigt noch immer nicht Ihre Tat. Hinsetzen!", befahl sie. David lächelte in den Spiegel, in der Hoffnung, dass Catherine es sehen konnte und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl platz.

Warrick sah Catherine immer wieder von der Seite an und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Doch sie zeigte kaum eine. Sie blieb still und beobachtete nur. „Sie wussten, dass ihr echter Name Catherine Willows lautet, nicht wahr?", wollte Sara sich bestätigen lassen. David konzentrierte sich genauestens auf die Fragen. Er durfte keinen Fehler machen. „Ihr Name ist Vanessa Cooper. Sie ist meine Frau und wir sind sehr glücklich miteinander.", wich er ihre Frage aus. „Ach, nun hören Sie auf damit. Sie wussten es. Einen Monat lang haben Sie Catherine festgehalten und sie von ihrer kleinen achtjährigen Tochter ferngehalten. Denken Sie mal an Catherines Tochter. Sie ist tieftraurig. Alles was Kinder in diesem Alter wollen, ist die Zuneigung der Eltern und Sie haben der kleinen Lindsay ihre Mutter sozusagen gestohlen.", schimpfte Sara mit ihm.

„Wann verstehen Sie das endlich? Ich habe sie nicht festgehalten. Sie war freiwillig bei mir.", gab David ihr zu bedenken. „Ja, aber nur, weil Sie Catherine belogen haben.", entgegnete Sara ihm scharf. „Ich habe langsam genug von Ihnen. Ich will einen Anwalt.", forderte er. „Das ist ihr gutes Recht.", meinte Sara.

Bereits fünf Minuten später saß David wieder im Verhörzimmer und wartete auf seinen Anwalt. Das konnte dauern. Sara war inzwischen mit Warrick in ein anderes Zimmer gegangen um mit ihm über David und Catherine zu sprechen. Catherine verließ das Nebenzimmer und betrat das Verhörzimmer. Davids Blick richtete sich sofort auf sie. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man sehen, dass er wütend war. Catherine schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah David an. „Hey.", grüßte sie ihn leise und vorsichtig. Vielleicht war es nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen, ihn im Verhörzimmer zu besuchen. David erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf sie zu. Dieses merkwürdige Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Catherine drückte sich mit den Rücken gegen die Tür und richtete ihren Blick genau auf ihn. Er stellte sich vor sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du verdammtes Miststück. Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du das Haus nicht verlassen sollst! Sieh an, in welche Situation Du mich gebracht hast.", schimpfte er wütend. Es schockierte sie zu sehen, wie er auf einmal mit ihr umsprang. Zeigte er vielleicht sein wahres Gesicht? Catherine suchte mit ihrer linken Hand den Türgriff. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, drückte sie ihn hinunter und öffnete die Tür. „Antworte mir!", befahl David. Catherine verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. „Komm sofort zurück, Du Miststück.", schrie er ihr hinterher. Er durfte das Verhörzimmer ja nicht verlassen.

Catherine beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bog um die Ecke und knallte gegen Nick. „Tut mir Leid.", meinte sie leise. „Kein Problem, Cath. Ich habe Dich schon gesucht.", teilte er ihr mit. Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Wieso?", hakte sie interessiert nach. „Komm mit.", meinte er nur und ging den Gang entlang. Sie folgte ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wieso wollte heute jeder nur, dass sie mitkommt! Er ging in den Pausenraum, öffnete ihr die Tür und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Setz Dich. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

4


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

danke für das liebe FB :) weiter gehts ... zwar ist es nur ein kurzes Stück, aber dafür verspreche ich, das nächste mal mehr zu posten :)

* * *

Während Catherine im Pausenraum platz nahm, ging Nick in Gils Büro. Lindsay wartete dort ungeduldig darauf, ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen. Nick strich Lindsay über den Kopf und ging mit ihr auf Augenhöhe. „Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören, Lindsay. Okay?" Sie nickte nur. „Schön. Catherine… uhm, Deine Mom ist nicht mehr so wie sie früher war. Aber das wird sie wieder, keine Angst. Es kann sein Lindsay, dass Dich Deine Mom nicht erkennt. Sei aber nicht traurig. Bald wird alles wieder wie früher sein, dass verspreche ich Dir.", meinte Nick und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Darf ich dann nicht die ganze Zeit bei meiner Mommy bleiben? Muss ich wieder zu meiner Tante?", wollte Lindsay wissen. „Das liegt an Deiner Mom, Kleines." Lindsay seufzte leise. Sie wollte nicht länger bei ihrer Tante wohnen. Sie wollte wieder nach Hause zu ihrer Mommy. Ihre Liebe und ihre Zuneigung spüren. Sie wollte, dass ihre Mommy ihr Geschichten vorliest und nicht ihre Tante. Sie wollte, wenn sie nachts Alpträume hatte, zu ihrer Mommy ins Bett kriechen und nicht zu ihrer Tante. „Darf ich jetzt zu meiner Mommy?", hakte Lindsay mit einer etwas traurigen Stimme nach. Nick stellte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position hin und nickte. „Ja. Komm mit." Er verließ mit Lindsay Gils Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pausenraum. Er hoffte, dass Catherine wenigstens ihre Tochter wieder erkennen würde. Wie schwer wird das nur für Lindsay werden, wenn Catherine nichts mit ihr zu tun haben möchte, weil sie sich nicht mehr an sie erinnert?

Nick öffnete die Tür zum Pausenraum und Lindsay stürmte sofort zu ihrer Mutter. „Mommy.", schrie sie freudig und umarmte sie. Catherine saß nur am Stuhl und rührte sich nicht. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte. Anscheinend, war es das Mädchen, dass Grissom ihr auf einem Foto in ihrem Spint gezeigt hatte. Lindsay. Das Mädchen war ihr fremd. Warum konnte sie sich nicht an sie erinnern? Wenn sie wirklich Catherine Willows war, war das hier ihre kleine Tochter. Catherine warf Nick einen kurzen Blick zu und strich dann Lindsay über den Rücken. Lindsay sah zu ihrer Mutter auf. Sie hatten Tränen in den Augen. Plötzlich traf es Catherine wie ein Schlag. Diese grünen Augen. Woher kannte sie sie nur? Ein Mann, an dessen Augen, sie sich erinnerte, hatte dieselben wie Lindsay. Wahrscheinlich der Vater.

„Mommy, ich hab Dich so vermisst.", legte Lindsay ihr ans Herz. Sie hüpfte auf Catherines Schoss und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Catherine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Vielleicht war sie wirklich die Mutter der Kleinen! Lindsay schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass sie ihre Mutter war. Nick beobachtete beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hoffentlich konnte Lindsay Catherine dazu bringen, sich ein wenig zu erinnern. Catherine sah zu Nick auf. „Hat der Vater von Lindsay die gleichen grünen Augen?", fragte Catherine interessiert. Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe Deinem Exmann noch nicht in die Augen gesehen." Lindsay legte beide Hände um Catherines Hals und sah sie genau an. „Du hast früher immer gesagt, dass ich die gleichen schönen Augen habe wie Daddy.", erklärte Lindsay.

Catherine schenkte Lindsay ein leichtes Lächeln und sah danach wieder zu Nick. „Kannst Du Lindsays Dad herholen? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich kann mich ein wenig an ihn erinnern. Glaub ich zumindest.", teilte Catherine ihm mit. „Klar. Ich geh kurz telefonieren." Somit verließ Nick den Pausenraum und ließ Lindsay und Catherine alleine. „Darf ich wieder bei Dir bleiben? Ich will nicht bei meiner Tante wohnen, die kann nicht so gut Geschichten vorlesen wie Du.", erklärte Lindsay und sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. Catherine lächelte leicht verlegen und strich Lindsay über den Kopf. Was sollte sie sagen? „Ähm, mal schauen okay? Lindsay, bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass ich Deine Mutter bin?", hakte Catherine vorsichtig nach. Lindsay schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Ja. Nick, hat mir gesagt, dass Du Dich vielleicht nicht an mich erinnerst. Erinnerst Du Dich an mich?", wollte sie wissen.

Catherine sah ihrer Tochter in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Kleines, aber ich erinnere mich an Dich nicht." In Lindsays Augen bildeten sich sofort Tränen. Catherine tat es im Herzen weh, Lindsay so zu sehen. Sie wollte sie nicht zum Weinen bringen. „Bitte Mommy, erinnere Dich an mich. Bitte.", flehte Lindsay. Catherine wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte und strich Lindsay immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Nick betrat den Raum wieder und klappte sein Handy zu. „Ich habe Brass angerufen. Er wird Eddie auftreiben. Das kann aber noch dauern.", erklärte Nick und warf einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr. Es war Mittag. Er konnte sehen, dass Lindsay kurz davor war zu weinen. Er hatte ja schon gewusst, dass es nicht einfach für die Kleine werden würde. Nick zog sein Portmonee hervor und gab Catherine eine Zwanzig Dollar Note. „Geht zusammen Mittag essen.", meinte Nick mit einem Zwinkern. Lindsay sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. Catherine seufzte leise und nickte. „Okay. Wo willst Du hin, Lindsay?", fragte sie nach. „Da wo wir sonst auch immer hingehen. Komm." Lindsay hüpfte von Catherines Schoss, nahm ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr den Pausenraum. Nick sah ihnen hinterher.

forsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

Wie versprochen ein gannnnz langes Stück :) Nochmals Danke für das FB Knuddel :)

* * *

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später, betrat Eddie das Revier und unterhielt sich mit Nick. „Warum bin ich hier?", wollte Eddie wissen. Zu Nick's überraschen klang er sehr ruhig. „Catherine ist wieder aufgetaucht.", erklärte Nick. „Das ist ja wunderbar. Und warum also bin ich hier?", hakte er schon etwas ungeduldiger nach. „Catherine hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und wir wollen ihr helfen sich wieder an alles zu erinnern. Sie erinnert sich ein wenig an Sie und deswegen möchte Cath mit Ihnen sprechen. Sie müsste jeden Moment mit Lindsay wiederkommen. Ich sage Ihnen eins Eddie, gehen sie äußerst sanft mit ihr um. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gestritten haben, aber ich rate Ihnen das nicht zu erwähnen. Beschimpfen Sie sie nicht und machen Sie ihr keine Vorwürfe. Glauben Sie mir; Cath würde davon erstmal nichts verstehen.", klärte Nick ihn auf.

„Und Cath erinnert sich tatsächlich noch an mich?", hakte Eddie ungläubig nach. „Ja, so ähnlich. Cath meinte, als sie Lindsay in die Augen sah, dass sie sich an den Vater der Kleinen erinnere, wegen der Augenfarbe." Gerade als Nick seinen Satz beendet hatte kam Catherine mit Lindsay in den Pausenraum. Lindsay strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Catherine sah Eddie misstrauisch an. Kannte sie ihn? „Daddy.", rief Lindsay freudig und ging zu ihren Vater. „Hallo meine Prinzessin.", grüßte er zurück und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss. „Lindsay, kommst Du mit mir mit. Deine Mom und Dein Dad wollen alleine miteinander reden.", meinte Nick und lächelte Lindsay zu. Lindsay nickte und verließ mit Nick den Pausenraum.

Catherine stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und sah Eddie an. „Cath Baby, schön Dich wieder zu sehen.", begrüßte Eddie sie und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging zu ihr und versuchte sie zu küssen. Doch Catherine wich aus. „Bitte nicht. Ich kenne Sie nicht.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. „Hey, Du musst mich nicht Siezen." Catherine musste Lächeln. „Das habe ich heute schon oft gehört.", ließ sie ihn wissen. Cath ging einen schüchternen, kleinen Schritt auf Eddie zu und sah ihm genau in die Augen. Es waren genau die Augen, an die sie sich erinnerte. „Du musst Eddie sein, nicht wahr?", hakte sie sicherheitshalber nach. „Ja.", bestätigte er. „Ich habe gehört, dass wir verheiratet waren. Warum sind wir jetzt geschieden?", hakte sie interessiert nach.

Eddie seufzte. „Willst Du wirklich die Wahrheit wissen?" Sie nickte heftig. „Ich habe Dich betrogen und habe Dich anscheinend ein paar Mal etwas gröber angefasst. Deswegen wolltest Du die Scheidung. Aber ich habe mich schon entschuldigt. Und Du hast mir verziehen.", erklärte er ihr. Natürlich war es nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber er wollte nicht als Scheusal dastehen. Schließlich konnte sich Catherine an seine Augen erinnern. Plötzlich durchzuckte es Catherine wie ein weißer Blitz. Da war eine Erinnerung. Es hatte etwas mit Eddie zu tun. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er sie gegen eine Glasscheibe drückte; hier im Pausenraum. Catherine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und drehte sich dann in die Richtung der Glasscheibe. „Ich erinnere mich ein wenig. Wir standen einmal hier im Raum und stritten uns, aber worum es ging, weiß ich nicht mehr. Du warst wütend und hast mich hier gegen die Glasscheibe gedrückt, dann kam jemand und hat Dich von mir weggezehrt.", überlegte sie laut. Eddie nickte. „Ja, das stimmt schon, aber wie gesagt; Du hast mir verziehen.", wiederholte er sich noch einmal.

„Wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich ging abends mit ein paar Freunden ins French Palast um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben und da habe ich Dich gesehen. Du warst dort Stripperin. Ich habe mich sofort in Dich verliebt. Du warst die Schönste Frau, die ich ab den Zeitpunkt jemals gesehen habe.", erzählte er ihr.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weitere viertel Stunde, bevor Eddie wieder ging. Langsam erinnerte sie sich an gewisse Sachen. Sie bat Nick noch ein wenig auf Lindsay aufzupassen, während sie zu David ging, der nachdem sein Anwalt wieder gegangen war, in einer Zelle saß, bis dass man ihn wegschaffte. „Mein Schatz. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich so angeschrieen habe.", entschuldigte er sich, als er sie sah. Catherine strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück und ging zu ihm an die Gitterstäbe. „Ich möchte, dass Du mir die Wahrheit sagst.", befahl sie ihm in einem ruhigen Ton. „Du kennst die Wahrheit bereits.", entgegnete er. Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich habe gerade mit Eddie gesprochen, meinen Exmann. Er hat mir Dinge erzählt, an die ich mich jetzt wieder erinnere. Ich kann mich sogar ein wenig an die Geburt von meiner Tochter erinnern. Das ist die schönste Erinnerung die ich habe. Warum belügst Du mich noch immer?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

David seufzte und nahm leicht ihre Hand durch die Gitterstäbe. „Na schön, ich erzähl Dir, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben.", meinte er. Natürlich würde er nicht erzählen, dass sie ihn sozusagen erwischt hatte, wie er mit seinen Kumpels die Bank ausgeraubt hatte und fliehen wollte. Er musste sich schnell eine glaubhafte Geschichte einfallen lassen. „Es war so. Vor ungefähr einem Monat fuhr ich mit meinem Jeep durch den Wald. Du lagst bewusstlos am Straßenrand. Also hab ich Dich mitgenommen. Ich konnte Dich nicht einfach so liegen lassen.", erklärte er ihr. „Warum bist Du dann nicht in ein Krankenhaus gefahren?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls bist Du dann zu Dir gekommen und hast Dich an nichts mehr erinnert. Und weil ich Dich irgendwie mochte, hab ich Dir erzählt, dass wir verheiratet wären. Ich hab Dich nie schlecht behandelt, das weißt Du.", machte er ihr klar. „Wusstest Du denn, dass mein echter Name Catherine lautet?", hakte sie interessiert nach. „Nein.", log er.

Catherine sah ihn enttäuscht an. Er hätte sie bei der Polizei melden können, dann hätte Lindsay nicht so lang leiden müssen. „Aber wieso hast Du das getan? Irgendwann hätte ich mich bestimmt daran erinnert.", forderte sie von ihm zu wissen und entzog ihm die Hand. „Weil ich Dich mochte. Es war vielleicht falsch, aber ich habe Dir nie wehgetan. Niemals.", gab er ihr zu bedenken. „Ich hoffe, Du hast mir die Wahrheit gesagt und Du hast mich wirklich am Waldrand gefunden.", meinte sie und ging. „Hey. Bleib da. Bitte.", schrie er ihr hinterher.

Catherine ging in den Pausenraum, indem Nick und Lindsay auf sie warteten. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und breitete ihre Arme aus. „Komm her, mein Schatz." Lindsay kam sofort zu ihr gerannt und umarmte sie. „Ich erinnere mich an Dich und an all die anderen Sachen, werde ich mich auch noch erinnern." Lindsay lächelte. „Heißt dass, das ich bei Dir bleiben darf?", wollte Lindsay wissen. Catherine nickte. „Ja."

Am Abend fuhr Nick Catherine und Lindsay in ihre Wohnung. Für Catherine war es zwar ein wenig seltsam in die Wohnung zu kommen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da erinnerte sie sich wieder an eine Situation, die in der Wohnung passiert war. Lindsay hatte Catherine vor dem Schlafengehen ein Fotoalbum gezeigt, indem Bilder von ihr und ihrer Mom waren. Catherine war über jede Erinnerung dankbar; ob sie schlecht war oder nicht. Am Abend schlief Lindsay mit bei Catherine im Bett; in ihren Armen. In dieser Nacht, schlief Catherine sehr unruhig. Die ganzen Erinnerungen hatten sie durcheinander gebracht. Sie hatte so viele Träume auf einmal.

_„Wo warst Du?", forderte ein betrunkener Eddie von Catherine zu wissen. „Ich war in der Arbeit, wo denn sonst?", antwortete sie ihm. „So lang?", fragte er lallend klingend nach. „Ja. Eddie, was soll das? Du kannst Dich nicht betrinken, wenn Du auf Lindsay aufpassen sollst.", schrie sie ihn an, als sie lauter leere Flaschen auf dem Fußboden sah. Er erhob sich von der Couch und ging schwankend auf sie zu. „Niemand redet so mit mir, Du Miststück." Er holte aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Catherine sah ihn entsetzt an. Lindsay, die das gesehen hatte, begann zu schreien und zu weinen. Catherine sah zu ihrer Tochter. „Verdammt Eddie, nicht vor der Kleinen.", schimpfte sie und ging zu Lindsay. „Daddy hat Mommy wehgetan.", sagte Lindsay unter Tränen. __  
__------ __  
__Catherine lag im Bett und weinte. Sie hatte schmerzen. Nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch seelisch. Am schlimmsten waren die seelischen Schmerzen. Plötzlich spürte sie wie hinter ihr jemand ins Bett krabbelte. Es war Lindsay. Catherine versuchte ihre Tränen zu stoppen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Lindsay legte einen Arm um ihre Mom und strich ihr durch die Haare. „Daddy hat Mommy wieder wehgetan.", flüsterte Lindsay und war traurig. Catherine drehte sich langsam in Lindsays Richtung und sah sie an. „Oh Lindsay, ich bin so froh, dass ich Dich habe, mein Schatz." __  
__--- __  
__„Nick, kannst Du mich dort mal raus lassen? Ich will mir einen Kaffee kaufen. Soll ich Dir einen mitbringen?", hakte sie nach. „Ja. Verdammt, kein Parkplatz in der Nähe.", murrte er etwas ärgerlich. „Macht doch nichts. Ich kann auch ein Stück laufen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Er parkte ein Stück weiter weg. „Bis gleich.", verabschiedete sich Catherine und stieg aus. Nick lächelte ihr zu. Sie bog um die Ecke und ging den Gehsteig entlang. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Alarmanlage; sie kam aus der Bank. Im gleichen Moment stürmten zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer aus der Bank und liefen direkt auf sie zu. Ihr Herz raste; sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie zog die Waffe. „CSI. Stehen bleiben!", schrie sie. „Vielleicht später, Schätzchen.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, spürte sie einen Schlag am Kopf. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie brach zusammen. _

Catherine wachte auf und atmete heftig. Sie erinnerte sich. Daher kannte sie also David. Er hatte sie schon wieder belogen. Lindsay, die auch wach wurde sah müde zu ihrer Mutter. „Mommy?", fragte sie leise. „Ja?" Lindsay rieb sich ihre Augen. „Was ist?", fragte sie nach. „Nichts. Alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter." Lindsay schmiegte sich wieder an ihre Mutter und schloss die Augen. Catherine lag mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett und sah zur Decke. David war ein Bankräuber und Eddie war gewalttätig. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie ihn verziehen hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte sie nur Pech in ihrem Leben gehabt. Eine Ausnahme gab es. Lindsay. Sie war das Beste, was ihr jemals passieren konnte.

Zur gleichen Zeit  
Gefängnis

„Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen. Kann ich meinen Anwalt anrufen?", fragte David einen Polizisten. Der Cop seufzte und sperrte seine Zelle auf. „Meinetwegen. Machen Sie es aber kurz." David nickte. „Danke." Er ging zu dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer von seinem Kumpel Ryan. „Ja?", meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich bin's. David.", gab er sich zu erkennen. Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Cop. „Das hier ist ein Privatgespräch. Also bitte, gehen Sie ein Stück weg.", forderte er. Der Cop machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung und ging einige Schritte weg. Er war heute einfach nicht in der Stimmung sich mit einem Häftling zu streiten. „Was ist David? Wo bist Du? Ich dachte Du wolltest zu mir kommen!", überlegte Ryan. „Ja. Ich weiß. Ich bin im Gefängnis. Catherine hat das Haus verlassen und ist einen Arbeitskollegen über den Weg gelaufen. Komplizierte Sache. Jedenfalls werde ich angeklagt. Cath fängt an, sich langsam an ihr früheres Leben zu erinnern. Das heißt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein wird, bis dass sie weiß, dass wir die Bank ausgeraubt haben.", flüsterte David.

„Verstehe. Oliver und ich sollen sie nun aus den Weg räumen!", schlussfolgerte Ryan. „Genau. Ihre Adresse muss irgendwo in ihrem Portmonee stehen, dass ich im Schlafzimmer in eine Schublade gelegt habe.", erklärte David. „Ist gut, wir werden uns darum kümmern." David lächelte. „Gut, denn ohne Zeugen gibt es auch keine Verhandlung."

fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

**Eine Stunde später ****  
****Catherines Wohnung**

Catherine war mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen und träumte.

_„Eddie, ich lass mich scheiden.", verkündete Catherine mutig. Eddie sah sie an und begann zu lachen. „Ich Meine es ernst.", sagte sie ein wenig wütend. Eddie schwieg nur und sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich habe es einfach satt, dass Du mich verprügelst und mich betrügst. Eddie, glaub mir, diesmal meine ich es ernst." Ihr Herz raste und pochte wild gegen ihre Brust. Sie hatte schon seit einer Woche vor, es ihm mitzuteilen, aber sie hatte Angst davor gehabt. Jetzt hatte sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und war zu ihm gegangen. „Du verlässt mich nicht, Baby.", sagte er wütend. „Doch, das werde ich.", blieb sie auf ihren Standpunkt bestehen. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Süße. Wenn Du Dich von mir scheiden lässt, besorge ich mir den besten Anwalt dieser Stadt und werde das Sorgerecht für Lindsay einklagen. Hast Du mich verstanden? Du bist oft nicht zu Hause wegen Deinem Job und hast nicht viel Zeit für Lindsay.", machte er ihr klar. In Catherines Augen stiegen Tränen auf. Lindsay war ihr ein und alles. „Tu' das nicht, Ed. Du weißt, dass Lindsay mein Ein und Alles ist. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben.", sagte sie flehend. Eddie lächelte zufrieden. „Dann wäre also damit die Sache abgehackt. Du bleibst bei mir."_

Plötzlich wachte Catherine auf. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen. War es von ihrem Traum? Ihr Herz schlug wild gegen ihre Brust. Warum musste sie nur die schrecklichen Erinnerungen noch mal durchleben? Lindsay wurde durch das komische Geräusch auch wach. Es klang wie eine Art schaben. „Mommy, ich hab Angst! Was ist das?", fragte Lindsay leise und nahm Catherines Hand. Jetzt wusste Catherine, dass sie das Geräusch nicht geträumt hatte. Sie strich sich ihre blonden Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr und stand leise und langsam vom Bett auf. „Bleib da, Mommy. Bitte.", flehte Lindsay. „Sh. Ich bin doch da.", flüsterte sie und schlich leise bis zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Sie versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Lindsay beobachtete ihre Mom genauestens. Catherine strecke ihren Kopf aus der Tür und sah den Gang entlang. Sie konnte im Dunkeln nichts erkennen, aber sie hörte etwas. Es waren eindeutig Schritte. Das Holz unter ihren Füßen knackste leise. Catherine trat zurück und sperrte leise die Schlafzimmertür zu. Was sollte sie machen?

Sie lief zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, nahm ihre Jacke heraus und zog sie sich schleunigst über. „Lindsay Schatz, komm zu mir.", flüsterte sie. Lindsay stand sofort auf und rannte zu ihr. „Ich hab solche Angst.", ließ sie Catherine wissen. Catherine strich Lindsay über den Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin ja bei Dir.", beruhigte sie sie. Catherine ging mit Lindsay zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie mussten erstmal hier raus. Catherine kannte sich zwar hier in der Gegend nicht aus, aber sie musste fliehen. Egal wohin. Die Türklinke wurde hinuntergedrückt. Catherine bekam von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Angst. „Mommy.", sagte Lindsay und sah sie ängstlich an. Ryan und Oliver, hörten das und wussten somit, dass Catherine wach war und sich absichtlich eingeschlossen hatte. „Mach auf.", schrie Ryan und versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen. Lindsay fing zu schreien an. „Sh.", versuchte Catherine sie zu beruhigen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, mein Schatz." Catherine hob Lindsay aus dem Fenster. „Mommy. Schnell.", schrie Lindsay. Die Tür ließ bei jedem Tritt ein wenig nach. Catherine hüpfte blitzschnell aus dem Fenster und nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand. „Sie ist draußen. Schnell.", hörte man einen der zwei Männer schreien. Catherine sah sich hektisch in allen Richtungen um. Wohin sollte sie laufen? „Komm.", sagte Catherine zu ihrer Tochter und begann in eine Richtung zu laufen. Da Lindsay nicht so schnell war, stoppte Catherine nach ein paar Metern, nahm sie auf den Arm und lief weiter. Sie rannte um ihr Leben. Nachdem sie weit genug weg war und niemanden sah, stoppte sie und verschnaufte.

Lindsay sah sich ängstlich in der Gegend um. Sie wusste genau, wo sie waren. „Gehen wir zu Nick?", hakte Lindsay nach. Sie wusste, dass Nick stark war und sie und ihre Mom beschützen konnte. Catherine strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht wo er wohnt.", gab sie zu. Lindsay deutete auf ein Gebäude. „Da wohnt er." Catherine eilte mit Lindsay dort hin. Es waren eine ganze Reihe voll klingeln. Wie hieß Nick mit Nachnahmen. Catherine überlegte fieberhaft. Stokes. Sie betätigte die Klingel und sah sich ängstlich um. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann ertönte Nicks Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage. „Ja?", fragte er müde nach. „Nick. Ich bin's Catherine. Mach auf. Schnell. Bitte.", flehte sie ihn an.

Er ließ sie ein. Catherine lief mit Lindsay in den zweiten Stock zu Nick und ging zu ihm in die Wohnung. „Cath, was ist los? Du siehst abgehetzt aus.", stellte er fest. Catherine sah ihn ängstlich in die Augen. „Da waren Männer in meiner Wohnung. Ryan und Oliver. Sie und David haben die Bank ausgeraubt. Ich weiß es wieder. Sie verfolgen mich. Bitte, hilf mir.", flehte sie ihn an. Nick strich Catherine kurz über die Wange und rannte dann zum Telefon. Er wählte die Nummer von Brass und erzählte ihn Grob worum es ging. Brass und seine Männer machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu Catherines Wohnung. „Brass fährt zu Deiner Wohnung. Ihr könnt diese Nacht bei mir bleiben.", sagte Nick. Catherine sah ihn dankbar an. Er war einer der netten Personen in ihren Leben. „Danke." Lindsay gähnte demonstrativ. Sie hatte zwar Angst, war aber total müde. „Komm Lindsay, ich zeig Dir das Schlafzimmer.", meinte Nick. „Aber ich will nicht allein schlafen. Mommy, bleib bei mir, okay?" Catherine lächelte ihre Tochter matt an. „Keine Angst. Ich bleibe bei Dir." Nick führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Hier. Schlaft gut.", meinte Nick und lächelte. Lindsay krabbelte ins Bett und sah zu ihrer Mutter. „Mommy, komm." Catherine drehte sich in Lindsays Richtung. „Gleich, mein Schatz." Sie sah Nick an, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Danke. Für alles." Nick lächelte etwas verlegen und schaffte es nicht, sich von ihren Augen loszureisen. „Schon gut.", brachte er schließlich heraus. Catherine lächelte leicht und ging dann zu Lindsay ins Bett.

Als Catherine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief Lindsay noch. Sie stieg leise aus dem Bett und verließ das Schlafzimmer. „Hey.", hörte sie eine leise Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und sah Nick, der im Wohnzimmer saß. „Wie hast Du geschlafen?", fragte er nach. Catherine ging zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und nahm neben ihm auf der Couch platz. „Nicht besonders gut. Ich hatte im Traum so viele Erinnerungen. Meistens schlechte Erinnerungen.", erzählte sie ihm. „Wie gut kannst Du Dich an Dein Leben erinnern?", fragte er nach. „Ich war Stripperin, bevor ich zum CSI ging. Eddie, habe ich im French Palast kennen gelernt. Er hat mir einen Tag bevor ich erfuhr, dass ich Schwanger war, einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Er hat mich unzählige Male misshandelt. Wie habe ich das nur über mich ergehen lassen können? Dann hab ich mich scheiden lassen und im Prozess wegen dem Sorgerecht hat Gil für mich ausgesagt. Du kommst aus Texas und ich war mit Dir den ganzen Tag zusammen, als die Bank überfallen wurde.", erzählte sie ihm. Nick lächelte. Es schien so, als würde sie sich wieder so gut wie an alles erinnern.

„Brass hat heute früh angerufen. Er hat die Typen geschnappt, die bei Dir eingebrochen sind. Du musst später ins Revier und die beiden Identifizieren. Dann werden sie und David verurteilt.", teilte Nick ihr mit. „Ich habe sie nicht in meiner Wohnung gesehen; nur gehört. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ryan und Oliver waren. Ich habe ihre Stimmen erkannt.", erklärte Catherine.

**Zwei Stunden später ****  
****CSI Gebäude ****  
**  
Lindsay war in Gregs Labor, während Catherine im Verhörzimmer mit Gil, Brass und Nick saß. Sie hatte Oliver und Ryan identifiziert. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihre Aussage machen, dann konnte das Verfahren beginnen. „Okay Cath, erzähl uns was am 3. Juni passierte.", forderte Brass von ihr sanft. Gil lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er war froh darüber, dass sie sich wieder an so gut wie alles erinnern konnte. „Ich wollte mir einen Kaffee kaufen und Nick ließ mich circa zweihundert Meter vor dem Cafe' raus. Ich ging den Gehsteig entlang und dann erklang plötzlich die Alarmanlage von der Bank. Wenig später, stürmten zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer aus der Bank. Es waren Ryan und David. Sie hatten einen schwarzen Beutel bei sich. Vermutlich war dort das Geld drin. Ich zog meine Waffe und befahl ihnen stehen zu bleiben. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme; es war Olivers. Und ehe ich mich umdrehen konnte, bekam ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Mir wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen und muss dann bewusstlos geworden sein.", schilderte sie. „Was war dann, als Du zu Dir kamst?", hakte Brass nach.  
_  
__3.Juni __  
__Davids Haus _

_Catherine wurde langsam wach. Ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. Wo war sie nur? Der Raum war ziemlich dunkel. Was war nur passiert? Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein fahler Lichtstrahl fiel auf sie. David schaltete das Licht an. Catherine sah ihn verwirrt an. Wer war er? „Oh, Du bist bereits wach.", meinte David zynisch. „Wer sind Sie?", wollte Catherine wissen. David lächelte. „Das willst Du überhaupt nicht wissen.", entgegnete er ihr. Catherine fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf und blickte zu ihm. „Wo bin ich und wer bin ich?", fragte sie ihn. David sah sie misstrauisch an. Was war mit ihr los? Spielte sie mit ihm ein Spiel? David antwortete vorerst nicht. Er wollte ihre weitere Reaktion abwarten. Catherine stand vom Boden auf und ging zu ihm. „Bitte, beantworten Sie mir die Fragen. Wer bin ich? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Bitte!", flehte sie ihn an. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und breitete seine Arme aus. „Komm her, mein Schatz." Sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Er strich ihr über den Rücken. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie das ganze nicht spielte, sondern, dass sie wirklich ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. „Du bist meine Frau; Vanessa Cooper. Du bist zu Hause.", log er. Catherine sah ihn erleichtert in die Augen. „Danke. Wer bist Du?", fragte sie nach. „David. Dein Dich liebender Ehemann." Sie lächelte leicht und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke."_

„Genau so war's. Er hat mir mit der Zeit immer mehr Lügen erzählt.", erklärte Catherine. Brass nickte. „Hat er Dich schlecht behandelt?", wollte Gil wissen. Catherine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er war immer nett zu mir.", musste sie zugeben. „Und habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Brass interessiert nach. Catherine sah ihn geschockt an. „Ja. Mein Gott, warum hab ich das getan!" Nick strich ihr leicht über den Oberarm. „Hey, Du hast geglaubt, er wäre Dein Ehemann. Gibt Dir nicht die Schuld daran."

Fünf Minuten später, verließ Catherine das Verhörzimmer und holte Lindsay vom Labor ab. „Hey, mein Schatz. Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir Eis essen gehen, hm?", fragte Catherine nach. Lindsay strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja. Gern. Mommy?", fragte Lindsay vorsichtig. „Was ist, Lindsay?", wollte Catherine wissen. „Kannst Du Dich jetzt wieder komplett an mich erinnern?", wollte sie wissen. Catherine lächelte und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Natürlich. Du bist mein Engel; mein Ein und Alles. Ich könnte ohne Dich nicht leben. Ich hab Dich lieb, mein Schatz." Lindsay lächelte. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mommy."

ENDE

---------

so das wars; ABER ich schreib gerade an einer weiteren FF... sie heißt I'm with u. Falls interesse besteht; kann ich sie dann auch hier posten?

und danke für das liebe FB :)


End file.
